


Heavy Arms

by TheLawyersKeeper



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLawyersKeeper/pseuds/TheLawyersKeeper
Summary: Bucky's arm is sore. Steve does what he can.





	Heavy Arms

Steve would never say he was the sharpest tool in the shed. But he was no idiot either, especially when it came to his boyfriend.

 

Which is why when Bucky had made an excuse about getting up early when Steve was trying to snuggle he immediately knew all was not well in the Barnes-Rogers household. 

"Hey" Bucky turned from where he was struggling through breakfast as Steve walked into the kitchen. He gave a small smile and turned back to the stovetop.

"Mornin' doll" the tone was soft, but it lacked the usual warmth and Steve furrowed his brows. He shuffled up behind the brunette and wrapped his arms around his waist, looking over his shoulder at the mess on the counter. 

"Everything alright Buck?" Bucky nodded curtly and turned his head to look at him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

"The arm's just a little sore. It'll probably clear up soon" Steve shifted his gaze over to Bucky's left shoulder. The scar tissue looked agitated, but it didn't appear to be serious.

"Want an ice-pack or something?" Bucky slammed his hands down on the counter, immediately going rigid.

"No! Sorry, no thanks. Cold just aggravates it" Steve took a minute to kick himself for the stupid suggestion. Of course Bucky wouldn't want to put _ice_ on his metal arm. Steve shook his head at himself before hugging him again, noticing how he pressed back into his sleep warm body. 

"C'mere sweetheart" he murmured softly, Bucky smirked and raised an eyebrow at him.

"None of that Rogers, I'm trying to cook one-handed here" Steve laughed and shook his head.

"Not like that you creepy old man, just c'mere" Bucky allowed himself to be pulled into the TV room where Steve set him up on the couch, positioning Bucky so his shoulder had the least amount of stress on it. He then ran to his room and found the blue Magic Bag with pictures of his shield on it that Sam had gotten him as a joke.

 

After microwaving it to the desired heat he brought it back in and laid it onto Bucky's arm. Bucky groaned as the heat and slight pressure of the bag immediately sunk into his bones. Steve smiled and grabbed the arnica oil from the medicine cabinet before sitting on Bucky's right side, gently moving him against his chest.

"Better?"

"So much better, thanks babydoll." Steve smiled and nuzzled his nose into his hair. 

 

"Did you sleep on it funny?"

"Naw, it's just really heavy and pulls on the joint a lot, the first one they put on was too heavy and tore a bunch of stuff so this one is always a little sensitive."

"Maybe Tony could look at it? Or Shuri? See about making a new one. Something lighter?" Bucky went silent for a moment and nodded.

 "Yeah, I'd really like that Stevie" Steve pressed a kiss to the side of his head and sunk into the cushions.

 "I'll even decorate it. Put that Bucky comic on it"

 

"You are such a punk" Steve laughed and gently massaged Bucky's arm.

"You love it, jerk" Bucky grinned and wrapped his right arm around Steve's neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

"Yeah, yeah I do"...


End file.
